Thank you, come again
by IchibanKenshiMarimo
Summary: That was one hell of a costumer, and one hell of a headache he caused. Rated for language 'cuz we have Sanji here.


A/N: just something that popped up in my head suddenly and I feel the need to get this out. Failed attempt at humor, sorry. OOC-ness maybe? idk you tell me :P

* * *

Sanji looked up when he heard the door jingled open, walking in was a scowling bizarre looking guy with green hair and muscled body. Said guy walked closer to the counter to order something.

"Welcome, what can i get you?" the blond asked in monotonous voice. It was still fairly early, and it was Monday too so he couldn't be entirely blamed for that kind of attitude. Monday did that to everyone after all. Plus he only reserve the polite part for ladies, and the green-head standing before him was anything but woman.

"Coffee, without cream." the green guy said with more or less the same pissy attitude. 'He didn't even use the word please!' Sanji thought. See, Monday did that to him too.

"Here you go, thank you, come again." Sanji said with the same level of enthusiasm, or rather, the lack thereof as he handed the man a cup of hot coffee. The green bastard only grunted.

He was cleaning the counter when the green-haired man walking to the counter again.

"Is there something else?" he asked the man who seemed a little startled.

"No. Uhh.. I mean yes, a little cream would be nice." the said nervously as he thrust his still full cup to the blond.

The cafe owner's curled eyebrow ticked irritatedly, 'Che. Shoulda just order that from the beginning. Weird-ass marimo.'

"Right away." Sanji muttered despite himself. He gave the weirdo the cup again and repeat the sentence "Here you go, thank you, come again." in the same bored tone.

The marimo head grunted and went off again.

Sanji was cleaning a mug when he saw the same green bastard approaching again. 'What the hell is wrong with this algae head?"

"Anything else?" he asked, his voice straining from his effort to keep his temper in check. The shitty costumer just stare at him for a few seconds as if confused to see him before he regained his composure.

"I.. yeah I just remembered my friend asked me to get him some too." the marimo averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. Sanji was getting more and more annoyed, but he gave the bastard the coffee just to get over it sooner.

This time the cafe owner was checking the coffee machine when the man approached, again. The last thread of Sanji's patience snapped and he all but yelled at the greenie weirdo's face. Screw the fact that it was a costumer he yelled at, it was his own coffee shop anyway, no one gonna kick his ass if he act rudely. Not that anyone can kick his ass mind you.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHEN I SAY COME AGAIN DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LITERALLY KEEP COMING BACK HERE EVERY FIVE MINUTES!"

The moss-head had the nerve to look taken aback by his outburst. The scowl was back almost instantly though if not getting deeper as he placed a couple of pennies on the counter, "You gave me too much change" he said quietly, looking somewhere between annoyed and embarrassed. The blond took a deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it. He answered calmly yet still irritatedly, "Right, thanks. Don't come again, you're giving me a headache."

He heard the man muttered something like 'whatever, stupid blondie' as he walked away but the said blondie couldn't bring himself to care. He just want the stupid algae to go already. It was barely noon, but Sanji felt he was done with today just because of one crap costumer.

This time Sanji decided to watch him just to make sure he was finally walked out of the cafe along with the troubles he brought. To his amusement though the marimo was just walking in circle rounding the whole place looking more and more confused and agitated each passing seconds. He watched for a while longer and realized that all those times he kept coming back was because he was lost looking for the exit. Sounds stupid but then again this was a man with green hair to start with, surely someone like that was bound to be stupid right?

"Yo marimo! Need help to find the door?" He called behind the counter and smirk, "It's right to your left," the man turned right, the blond slapped his own forehead, "the other side, baka!"

"Tch! I know that!" the green wonder muttered and stomped angrily to the door.

Sanji had never laughed so hard before.

* * *

Critics will be highly appreciated ^^


End file.
